Fantasy material
by Exuperance18
Summary: Rewritten scene from 'Patriot Acts' 3 x 20 when Deeks realized that Kensi and Nell made plans together and curiosity gets the best of him...


**I played a bit with the opening scene of 'Patriot Acts' 3 x 20 after Kensi arrived and Deeks realized she spent the evening with Kensi. And of course, his curiosity gets the best of him! **

**Since the idea kept coming in my head, I had to put it on paper even virtual one! **

**Hope that I made justice to the characters and that you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

'Soooo …' he drawls the second letter of the word while his eyes give her back a once-over 'those are not new jeans. A mani-pedi maybe …' when he reaches her desk he looks at her hands '… Um! No mani as well and since everybody knows there is no point of getting a pedi if you're not having your nails done at the same time so …'

Sam and Callen exchanged a look at that not quite believing what they just heard. Kensi was right, sometimes Deeks was the girl in their partnership.

'What was it is then? Maybe you guys dressed up and went clubbing? Short dresses, deep cleavages, some high and very sexy heels … Don't know why but I can't really picture Nell doing that though...'

Kensi was quiet, pretending being busy adjusting things on her desk while smiling softly at Deeks' theories, the last being crazier than the previous ones. She made sure to keep her head down or turned towards the floor preventing him to see that she actually enjoyed it.

'A pyjama party maybe? Putting on clay mask, talking about boys you secretly both like and mourning over the fact that you're too shy to make the first moves …' he wiggles his eyebrows while he hears Kensi scoffs.

Deeks looks Kensi intently trying to catch the shred of a hint, Kensi's stance was making that difficult but he managed to capture the lopsided grin on her face. He took it as an encouragement to continue, so he did.

'HA! I know, you guys went to a tattoo parlor and got yourselves some nice body art!'

Kensi who had stayed silent until then decided it was time to stop his rambling, knowing first hand that he could go on for a very long time.

She scoffs, getting Deeks' attention before adding 'Pfff! Believe me, I don't need to have any more on me!'

As soon as the words left her mouth, she froze her eyes wide and her mouth slightly agape.

'I … huh … That's not … what …' she shook her head.

Unable to finish her sentence, Deeks spoke.

'What do you mean 'you don't need to have any more on you? You … You don't have any tattoos …'

The calm sound of Sam's voice resonated through the first time in a few minutes 'Not that you know of anyway!'

Deeks was dumbfounded; his head and eyes were travelling frantically from his three team members, trying to detect any signs of them lying. And it was not an easy task considering that lying was a prime aspect of their day job!

It took him a few seconds before he spoke again his voice unsure and his eyes now resting solely on Kensi.

'Wait! I would totally know if she had any tats at all! I mean, I saw her several times in her bikinis and … and these things are so tiny that it would be nearly impossible to hide any ink underneath!'

When Callen speaks, he has that playful gleam in his eyes and his signature smirk 'I agree with you Kens! The ones you have are gorgeous enough. You don't need more!'

Deeks swallows hard and his eyes are threatening to get out of their sockets any second now.

'The ones? As in … more than one … like multiple ones …'

'Watch it Deeks! You're drooling again!' Sam adds.

'And how come Callen knows about them! Did he actually see them? When! How? … Is there anything else I don't know about and that you might willingly want to share with me partner? Huh!'

At that moment, what can possibly be described as the worst sound ever heard on earth echoes in the bullpen.

Eric stands near the railing the object responsible for that awful sound in his hand proudly on display 'the hamerkop is an African bird also going by the sweet name of the hammerhead!' receiving several glares from the bullpen, Eric decided to cut to the chase 'Right, okay, … we got a new case!'

Deeks is already on his way when Sam and Callen rise to their feet and Kensi gathers a few items from her desk.

'This conversation is SO NOT over!' as Deeks heads towards the stairs.

Kensi starts to follow him laughing and secretly very pleased with herself when Callen stops beside her and speaks.

'You do know you won't see the end of that right? You just gave the guy fantasy material for the next year or so, not that he really needed it though' he adds with a smile.

'Yeah well, nothing really new there right? Besides, that little torture exercise only serves to teach him a good lesson!'

'Which is?' he asks with a curious frown.

'That life threatening situation or not, he has to stay the hell away from my computer!'

Callen laughs heartily and Kensi has a wide smile spread across her face as they're heading to OSP.

F!N

**Thanks for reading and reviewing (I hope!) - Emma**


End file.
